


A Little Night Music

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: B/J PWP





	A Little Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just because I wanted to.  


* * *

"You love it, though, you know you do."

His dick slid even further into your ass when he said it, and that's how you knew he was a sadist, because how could anyone expect an intelligible reply when they were filling you to overflowing?

"Yeah," you were panting, and in that moment, you couldn't decide if you loved him or hated him. "But I don't need it."

"You've _always_ needed it."

You squeezed your ass down on him so hard that nothing but a strangled gasp escaped from his shining lips. The motherfucker had control issues, but if he thought he was the only one with power, he was less than one orgasm away from finding out how wrong he was. You shoved your hips into him at a merciless angle, callously biting his shoulder until he jerked away from you, rose above you onto his knees.

He was taking no prisoners as he scrabbled to clutch your upper thighs with his strong fingers, and suddenly, your ass and lower back were lifted off the bed. You dangled there, skewered on his cock, until you wrapped your legs around his waist, squeezing and flexing hard, pulling him even deeper into your ass.

"Not always," you challenged, knowing that this game couldn't go on for long. You'd come, soon, or he would. 

"Yes, always," his hips snapped into you. "You can admit it, we both know it." His grin was fierce and all you wanted to do when he looked at you like that was spend the next days weeks months years licking him.

You dug your nails into his forearms, grappling to hold on, fighting the urge to jack yourself off. You weren't ready yet; almost, but not quite. This slice of heaven would be savored until you had no choice but to shoot all over both of you. You knew how much he needed to see it and it made you want to give it to him even more. But not yet.

One of his hands slid along the sweat covering your abdomen, reaching for your nipple. He'd twist and torture it until you begged, until you gave him everything he ever craved, as if doing _that_ wasn't already a foregone conclusion.

He was still wearing his work dress shirt, had only managed to get a few of the buttons undone before he'd shoved into you. You'd ripped at it and heard a button patter to the floor and roll away, but that was ages ago, before he'd set every one of your nerve endings ablaze and then seared himself in the flames.

"Once," you admitted, thrusting towards him, covering his hand that had such a tight grip on your nipple. "Not anymore."

He tangled his fingers with yours, his eyes finally closing in concentration. He was mere moments from coming and you knew what would make it better for him, but you played it out, spinning him like a fine golden thread.

"You want me to," he insisted, his voice a raw moan. "Tell me you do."

This was almost over, so you pushed his hand down to your cock, showing him the pace you needed to get off.

"Yes, I want you to." Your back was arching off the bed, the noise in your head going white.

"Beg."

You'd do anything. "Please. God. Fuck. Please."

He dropped his head to your chest, knotting his free hand into your hair, his fingers digging in and scraping your scalp.

"Justin."

"Please." Your orgasm began like an inferno pouring out of your body, out through your cock, coating the tails of his shirt.

"Justin." He was barely hanging on, so close to blowing.

"Please. Say it!"

"I love you." The words rushed out of him even as his come did, filling your ass and leaving it slick and dripping for hours afterwards.

"Yeah," you gasped as he shuddered though his orgasm, and finally collapsed on top of you. "I always needed it, Brian."


End file.
